Fue lo mejor del amor
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "Y de nuevo en ese cuarto se desnudan piel a piel, se desgarran y se entregan a las ganas y el placer... Y después de lo prohibido cada uno a su hogar" - One shot.


**Fue lo mejor del amor**

- Tengo que irme a la reunión – expresó Kari en voz alta tomando su bolso y su teléfono celular, chequeando si tenía algún mensaje _importante._

- ¿Reunión? ¡Ni se te ocurra!, tienes que plancharme la camisa que usaré esta noche en el cumpleaños de Jake – se quejó inmediatamente Davis, el esposo de la mujer.

La ex Yagami volvió a mirarlo indignada.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio Davis, ayer te dije que hoy tenía una reunión.

- No, no lo dijiste.

- ¡Sí te lo dije! ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- Bah, basta mujer, ya vete de aquí.

Hikari suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sujetando solo sus llaves de su casa, ya que no necesitaría las del auto.

Sin siquiera despedirse ni esperar a que su esposo le dijera alguna palabra como saludo, se fue de ese infierno en el cual vivía hacía ya 3 años. Bajó las escaleras del edificio en donde residían y salió del lugar sintiendo como su día se renovaba con esa acción. Los débiles rayos de sol que aún no se escondían golpearon su rostro mientras ella echaba a andar hacia el sur, haciendo sonar sus tacos en la vereda.

Fue cuando divisó el auto.

_Él pasa a verla a las 6, como acordaron ayer,_

_Se desespera porque el miedo ronda otra vez…_

Kari abrió la puerta del auto y entró elegantemente dentro.

- Hola – saludó volviendo la mirada hacia el hombre que conducía. Éste sonrió a su vez y acarició su rostro.

- Hola bonita.

Sin esperar un segundo, ambos se acercaron y fundieron sus labios en un beso extenso y pasional. Se sintió como el cielo. Se separaron y, de ahí en más, no necesitaron decir nada más. El hombre arrancó el auto y se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad.

_Él pasa a verla a las 6, como acordaron ayer,_

_Se desespera porque el miedo ronda otra vez…_

_Y de nuevo en ese cuarto se desnudan piel a piel,_

_Se desgarran y se entregan a las ganas y el placer…_

Las ropas volaron instantáneamente luego de que la puerta se cerrara tras sus cuerpos entrelazados entre abrazos, caricias y besos fogosos. Cayeron sobre la cama, él sobre ella, saboreando su cuello, dejando sus manos vagar por esos lugares que hacía un tiempo conocía con exactitud…

- TK… - murmuró Kari, envolviendo sus finos dedos entre los de él, logrando que su rubio acompañante sujetara su mano izquierda y le quitara la alianza que, erase una vez, Davis había colocado en su dedo anular demostrando falso amor. ¡Como amaba que TK hiciera eso cada vez que se encontraban! Esa alianza no era necesaria, por lo menos, no dentro de esa habitación.

… _Amando bien al destino que unió sus dos caminos  
>Y después de lo prohibido cada uno a su hogar…<em>

- Quisiera que esto nunca termine – murmuró TK acariciando el brazo de su amada mientras ambos disfrutaban del cómodo silencio que venía luego de los susurros desesperados y las palabras de amor. – De tan solo pensar que tienes que volver con ese… ese…

- Sshh, no pienses en eso… ya casi tengo la suma suficiente para pagar el divorcio… y podremos estar juntos sin escondernos…

El rubio miró a su mujer y besó su frente con cariño.

- Te amo, hermosa.

_Fue lo mejor del amor _

_Lo que he vivido contigo._

_Dejo mi esposa, tú dejas tu marido_

_Para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel…_

- También te amo, rubio, te amo más que nada…

"_Nunca me dejes mi amor", me dice suave al oído_

_¿Cómo dejarte si te llevo conmigo?_

_Nunca he podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón… _

- ¿Crees que la semana que viene tendrás una tarde libre? Esa fastidiosa de tu prometida tampoco te deja en paz…

TK rió y le tomó la mano mientras estacionaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Kari.

- Sabes que para ti tengo toda una vida, Kari…

Ella sonrió.

_Hasta el domingo mi amor, tal vez volvamos a vernos._

_¿Cómo arrancarte mi vida? No puedo._

_Nunca he podido alejarme de ti. _

Y, con la certeza de que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volver a ver su verdadero amor, Kari volvió a su apartamento. Callada, reservada, sabiendo que, sin duda, lo que había vivido con TK… fue lo mejor del amor.

**.**

**Ja. Me puse algo cursi. Ja. Saben por qué? Corte con mi novio -.- Ahh, las (putas) cosas de la vida. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, eeh. Y en estos días subo la continuación de Mejor que las drogas. **

**Besos :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
